Expédition Mortelle
by Miry-0-chan
Summary: Alors qu'ils voyagent pour se rendre à l'Ouest, sur la côte Pacifique, Flynn et Yuri se trouvent pris dans une tempête qui pourrait bien leur être fatal. Fluri, en quelque sorte.


Bonjour/Bonsoir.

Cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais rien posté mais cette histoire ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix : elle me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mes autres fics à cause de cela. J'ai donc pris le temps de l'écrire afin d'être tranquille. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. ;)

En passant, l'histoire est fortement inspirée de la chanson « Diamant Dort » du groupe Gold, que j'ai écouté en boucle pendant quelques jours. J'ai aussi été inspirée et encouragée par le dernier chapitre paru de « Arabian Night » de Midori Yume (Kal & Eliandre).

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Fluri si vous voulez en voir, autrement pas de pairing. :)

**Expédition Mortelle**

Saint Louis, au bord du Mississipi, ville de départ des caravanes, des espoirs et des adieux.

Un nouveau convoi s'apprêtait à prendre la route et la ville était en effervescence ; une étrange ambiance, festive mais aussi morose, se rependait dans les rues. Les voyages vers l'Ouest étaient de ceux dont on ne revenaient pas, la route étant bien trop dangereuse pour être pratiquée en sens inverse. Sourires et larmes se mêlaient au gré des embrassades et des adieux, tandis que les officiels de la ville tenaient discours. Face à eux, deux guides expérimentés avaient pour mission de conduire les colons à bon port, sur la côte Pacifique. Ils faisaient partie des quelques rares personnes revenues vers l'Est, ce qui conférait à leurs compétences une valeur inestimable ; chaque colon avait dû dépenser une somme importante pour intégrer le convoi. C'était du moins le cas de la plupart d'entre eux. Ceux qui avaient été engagés comme gardiens du convoi, tel Yuri Lowell ou Flynn Scifo, avaient été exonérés de tout versement. Une chance pour les deux hommes qui n'auraient jamais pu prendre part au voyage autrement. En contrepartie, ils devaient se contenter du strict nécessaire : les vêtements qu'ils portaient, leurs chevaux, leur chien Repede qui pouvait être très utile au groupe et leurs armes.

Juché sur son appaloosa noir tacheté de gris, Yuri observait la foule, ses yeux anthracites protégés du soleil par son chapeau aux larges bords. La plupart des colons s'affairaient avec énergie autour des chariots revêtus de toiles blanches, tandis que les citadins leur envoyaient des messages de soutien. Quelques enfants du voisinage étaient venus apporter quelques carottes ou autres friandises aux chevaux ainsi qu'aux mules dont allait dépendre le succès de ce voyage.

Enfin, après ce qui lui paru être des heures, la longue colonne de chariots se mit en marche et quitta progressivement la grand rue de Saint Louis dans un brouhaha assourdissant. La poussière soulevée par le départ lui chatouillait les narines et asséchait ses voies respiratoires. Une sensation désagréable qu'il tenta de masquer avec une chique, sans grand succès.

Une fois le convoi sorti de la ville, Yuri risqua un regard en direction de Flynn, son compagnon, qui se trouvait à sa hauteur mais de l'autre côté du convoi. Parfait comme à son habitude, du moins en apparence, Flynn ne laissait rien transparaître. Il se tenait fermement en selle, droit et inflexible, son regard céruléen fixé vers l'horizon. Une posture rassurante pour les colons, qui n'en percevaient pas les failles. Ce n'était pas le cas de Yuri : il connaissait son compagnon aux cheveux blonds depuis l'enfance et ils avaient tout partagé, les bons moments comme les mauvais. Aussi il lui était facile de lire en lui ; Flynn était tendu, comme l'indiquait sa mâchoire fermement serrée ou encore sa main gauche, qui agrippait un peu trop fort le pommeau de sa selle.

Yuri cracha une partie de la chique qu'il avait encore dans la bouche et siffla discrètement Repede, qui le suivait en trottinant. D'un geste de la tête, il lui ordonna de traverser le convoi et de rejoindre son autre maître. L'animal parut hésiter un instant, puis s'engouffra dans la poussière et y disparut.

Quelques instant plus tard, Yuri risqua un nouveau coup d'oeil à son compagnon blond et remarqua que sa posture s'était quelque peu détendue : sa mâchoire était bien moins crispée, tout comme son attitude générale. Le cavalier brun sourit, puis fixa à son tour son regard en direction de l'horizon. Le voyage allait être long et pénible, mais ils étaient tous les trois là les uns pour les autres. Cela ne pouvait que le rendre plus agréable.

**XxXxX**

De l'avis général, les passages en montagne étaient les plus complexes et les plus dangereux du voyage. Plus encore que la traversée des grandes plaines où la troupe pouvait être attaquée à tout moment par des animaux sauvages, des bandits ou des indiens.

Au coeur des Rocheuses, il était impératif de connaître l'emplacement exact des passages praticables par les chariots, afin de perdre le moins de temps possible. Le blizzard, comme la faune locale, étaient impitoyables et la moindre erreur était souvent fatale. En ces lieux, il était presque impossible de survivre sans guides expérimentés, à moins d'avoir beaucoup de chance. De leur compétence dépendait la survie de tous.

Les escrocs se révélaient généralement durant cette partie du voyage. Les plus malins s'enfuyaient de nuit, abandonnant le groupe avant de débuter l'ascension. Mais certains, comme Cumore et Zagi, avaient l'ambition de trouver de nouveaux passages et de leur donner leur nom, à l'instar de grands explorateurs comme Lewis et Clark. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre conscience du danger, juste une ambition démesurée.

Flynn et Yuri, ainsi que les colons, ne s'en étaient aperçus que trop tard, lorsque le passage qu'ils empruntaient s'était trouvé barré par un mur de glace et de neige. Le blizzard soufflait de plus en plus violemment, au point qu'il était impossible d'allumer la moindre brindille pour se réchauffer. Rebrousser chemin semblait également complexe ; la route était étroite et il était difficile d'y voir quoique ce soit avec la neige qui tombait drue.

Après quelques explorations, le groupe trouva enfin une sorte de promontoire où ils purent installer les chariots restants en cercle. Ce n'était pas plus luxueux mais cela avait au moins le mérite de couper le vent et de permettre de faire du feu.

Les heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux guides ne prenne de décision quant à la conduite à tenir. Fallait-il patienter ? Repartir en dépit des risques ? La vie des membres de l'expédition était suspendue à leur décision. Mais lorsque la nuit tomba, ils prirent la pire décision possible : ils s'enfuirent, laissant les colons à leur sort.

Yuri était de garde cette nuit-là. Assis en tailleur, adossé à la roue d'un des chariots, il se réchauffait comme il pouvait avec Repede à ses côtés, lorsque l'animal releva brusquement la tête. Surpris, le jeune homme scruta les environs d'un regard inquisiteur, sans rien y déceler d'inhabituel. Il ne relâcha toutefois pas ses efforts : avec le vent qui hurlait, il était difficile pour lui de percevoir distinctement les sons, mais ce n'était pas le cas de son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes. Ce dernier avait toute sa confiance et s'il était alerte, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lentement, le garde se releva et intima discrètement l'ordre à son chien de le guider vers la source de potentiels ennuis. Sans hésiter, Repede se dirigea hors du camp, le brun sur ses talons.

C'est là que Yuri les vit : les deux guides avaient éloigné leurs montures du campement et étaient en train de les seller pour partir. Outré, le garde sortit son revolver, un six-coups, et s'avança vers les deux escrocs. Zagi le vit en premier et sortit à son tour son arme, tandis que Cumore montait en selle. Le premier tira un coup de feu en direction du brun et le manqua de peu, tandis que le second éperonnait son cheval pour s'éloigner.

Écoeuré et ivre de colère, Yuri tenta de l'arrêter en tirant sur son cheval mais avec ce blizzard, il était difficile de faire mouche. Il ne voyait que des ombres.

Un nouveau coup de feu résonna dans la montagne et le brun sentit une horrible sensation de brûlure au niveau de sa jambe gauche, quelques centimètres au-dessus de son genou. Il étouffa un cri de douleur et perdit brièvement l'équilibre. Repede, qui s'était élancé au devant des deux escrocs, revint aussitôt vers lui. Après une brève caresse pour lui assurer que tout allait bien, Yuri se releva à temps pour apercevoir Zagi sauter sur sa propre monture et s'élancer à la suite de Cumore.

Sans vraiment prendre le temps de la réflexion, le garde se lança à leur poursuite, Repede à ses côtés.

**XxXxX**

Couché sous l'un des chariots du convoi, Flynn venait à peine de fermer les yeux lorsqu'un bruit sec et bref le tira de sa somnolence. Un instant, il cru avoir rêvé et jeta un oeil à la roue à laquelle Yuri s'était adossé un peu plus tôt pour monter la garde. Personne. Un second coup résonna dans la nuit. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il s'agissait bien de coups de feu !

Rapidement, le blond se releva et empoigna son holster qu'il avait posé à côté de lui pour la nuit, avant de se diriger vers l'origine des détonations. Avec le vent, il était difficile pour lui de s'orienter correctement, mais il perçu rapidement des ombres et un troisième coup de feu lui indiqua qu'il était bien dans la bonne direction. La figure la plus proche de lui tomba à genoux et il sentit soudain son coeur manquer un battement : cette ombre était celle de Yuri, immanquable avec ses cheveux longs qui flottaient dans le blizzard. Il reconnaissait également la silhouette de Repede à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'il le vit se relever sans grande difficulté, il poussa un soupir de soulagement mais son répit fut de courte durée : Yuri venait de s'élancer à la poursuite de ceux qui avaient attaqué. Sans visibilité, sans monture et probablement blessé. Un pur suicide dans cette montagne inhospitalière.

Flynn lui emboîta aussitôt le pas dans l'intention de le ramener avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**XxXxX**

Le blond ne parvint à rattraper son compagnon qu'après plus d'une heure de poursuite dans la neige et le froid. Il était frigorifié et ne sentait presque plus ses doigts de pieds malgré les épaisses bottes de cuir fourrées qu'il portait. Son nez était devenu complètement rouge, tout comme ses oreilles, et il reniflait de manière compulsive. A cause du vent qu'il entendait hurler depuis trop longtemps, il ne percevait presque plus aucun son. De manière générale, il ne percevait de toute façon plus grand chose : le froid mordant avait comme anesthésié sa peau et son nez bouché ne lui permettait pas de distinguer la moindre odeur. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il ne savait même pas comment son corps faisait encore pour mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Ses yeux, en revanche, restaient résolument fixés sur les deux ombres devant lui. Son objectif. La seule chose qui le raccrochait encore à la vie.

Lorsque l'ombre la plus haute s'écroula, il sembla soudain oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Retrouvant une sorte de second souffle, il se mit à courir vers ses compagnons avec la force du désespoir.

Yuri était tombé sur le flanc et semblait inconscient, ses longs cheveux formant comme un halo noir autour de son crâne. Repede lui donnait des petits coups de museau dans le bras, comme il le faisait tous les matins pour le réveiller.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, Flynn s'agenouilla rapidement auprès du brun, qu'il tourna délicatement vers lui. Le teint blafard de Yuri se confondait avec la poudreuse sur laquelle il reposait et Flynn cru un instant qu'il était mort. Qu'il était intervenu trop tard. Il se rassura néanmoins en observant les petites fumées de souffle chaud qui s'échappaient de sa bouche.

Le blond prit son compagnon dans ses bras, tentative futile pour le réchauffer, avant de remarquer sa blessure à la jambe. Le sang avait cessé de couler depuis longtemps grâce au froid, mais il n'était pas exclut que la plaie se soit infectée durant la poursuite. Il devait absolument ramener Yuri en lieu sûr et faire examiner tout cela par un apothicaire ou un médecin.

Mais où trouver un lieu sûr ? Flynn ne distinguait déjà presque plus ses propres traces de pas. Où se situait le campements ? Pourrait-il seulement y retourner dans son état ? En portant Yuri qui plus est...

De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'essayer. Flynn serra une dernière fois son compagnon dans ses bras, leurs lèvres glacées se frôlant, puis il l'installa tant bien que mal sur son dos, prenant garde à sa jambe blessée. Il se releva ensuite péniblement, courbé par le poids et l'effort. Avec prudence et lenteur, il rebroussa chemin, Repede lui ouvrant la voie. Mais le temps passant, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il ne sentait même plus son corps, totalement engourdi par le froid à l'exception de la partie en contact avec Yuri. Ce dernier remuait de temps en temps mais le blond ne l'estimait pas suffisamment conscient pour se mouvoir par lui-même. Il avait déjà bien du mal à y parvenir lui, et il ne s'était pas fait tirer dessus !

Tout à coup, le blizzard redoubla et Flynn chuta, ses jambes incapables de le maintenir plus longtemps. Sa chute, ainsi que celle de Yuri, furent heureusement amorties par l'épaisse couche de neige qui lui arrivait presque au bassin. Au moins un élément positif dans leur situation préoccupante.

A bout de force, le blond rampa jusqu'à son compagnon. Ce dernier respirait encore mais pour combien de temps encore ?

A nouveau, Flynn l'enlaça. Il n'avait aucune intention de l'abandonner et cette montagne risquait bien d'être leur dernière demeure à tous les deux, il le comprenait à présent. Malgré tout, il tenta à nouveau de se relever. Il n'avait plus la force de porter Yuri mais il pouvait le traîner à sa suite. De toute façon, vu l'épaisseur de la neige, il ne risquait pas grand chose.

Il reprit difficilement son chemin, tirant le brun par les aisselles. Autour de lui, tout semblait flou. Il ne parvenait même plus à distinguer Repede qui se trouvait pourtant tout près, il en était certain.

Il avança ainsi, dans un état de semi-conscience, durant ce qui lui paru être des heures. Jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses pieds glisse sur quelque chose, probablement une pierre, et qu'il tombe à la renverse dans la poudreuse, entraînant Yuri avec lui.

Haletant, il lâcha brièvement son compagnon pour essuyer les larmes de frustration qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer, surtout pas par ce froid ! Il ne sentait déjà plus ses joues, il n'avait pas besoin d'y ajouter de la glace.

Rageusement, il laissa son bras retomber dans l'épaisse couche de neige. Avait-il fait tous ces efforts en vain ? Était-ce là sa limite ?

Gagné par le désespoir, il leva les yeux vers le ciel gris et chargé de nuages, espérant presque un miracle qu'il savait impossible.

Lentement, il cessa de lutter contre le froid et laissa ses lourdes paupières se refermer, sa main gauche serrant toujours fermement l'épaule de Yuri. Au moins, ils étaient ensemble.

Loin, très loin, il pouvait percevoir le grondement de Repede, comme si l'animal le grondait à l'idée de le voir abandonner. Il sombra peu après dans l'inconscience.

**XxXxX**

Une silhouette étrange, éthérée, s'avançait doucement dans la neige en direction du duo qui y était étendu. Autour d'elle, le blizzard semblait inexistant, éteint. A son approche, l'animal auprès des jeunes garçons gronda sourdement. Il était étrange que l'animal n'ait pas déjà pris la fuite, ne serait-ce que par instinct de survie. Ceci dit, l'homme derrière la silhouette n'avait jamais vu non plus d'humains agir de la sorte au coeur de ses montagnes. Ces deux-là l'avaient particulièrement intrigués, au point qu'il avait quitté sa forme dormante pour les observer de plus près.

Tout deux étaient en train de mourir, il en avait bien conscience, et il savait aussi que c'était en grande partie à cause de son blizzard. Devait-il les sauver ? Il avait déjà emporté tant de vies, ça n'en serait que deux de plus.

Quelque chose en lui, qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des siècles, le poussa toutefois à agir. D'un geste, il fit cesser le blizzard, surprenant le chien à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'approcha ensuite prudemment des garçons : celui aux longs cheveux noirs était le plus mal en point. Il le libéra précautionneusement de l'étreinte de son partenaire, repoussant de temps à autre le chien qui, bien que moins hostile à son encontre, restait néanmoins méfiant, puis le conduisit vers une grotte profonde et inhabitée qui se trouvait non loin. Il revint peu après chercher le second garçon et l'installa aussi confortablement que possible à côté de son compagnon. Le chien, qui l'avait suivit, s'installa à leurs pieds.

Prudemment, tant pour lui-même que pour ses « hôtes », il entreprit d'allumer un feu pour les réchauffer. La tâche était complexe : il était un esprit de glace et la chaleur, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Il finit néanmoins par réussir, emplissant l'espace rocheux d'une douce lumière.

Dans cette faible lueur, les deux garçons apparaissaient aussi pâle que lui ce qui, à sa connaissance, n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose pour les humains. Malheureusement, il ne voyait pas comment y remédier. De manière générale, il n'interagissait que très peu avec ces derniers. Seuls quelques shamans lui rendaient parfois visite, pour l'honorer ou implorer sa clémence lors d'une migration. Sa relation aux hommes s'en tenait là.

Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua qu'un des deux garçons, celui aux cheveux dorés, s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même en frissonnant. Il remarqua alors ses engelures ainsi que les traces de givre sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Pour cela au moins, il pouvait les aider. Après tout le froid était sa spécialité.

Usant de sa magie, il entreprit de faire disparaître toute trace de givre du corps des deux garçons, ainsi que de celui de leur animal, qui lui lança un regard approbateur et reconnaissant. Petit à petit, le blond cessa de frissonner et le duo reprit même quelques couleurs. Leur bienfaiteur les rapprocha du feu puis pris la direction de l'entrée de la grotte.

Avant de quitter les lieux, il jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière. Le chien, qui n'avait pas quitter sa place au pied de ses maîtres, le regardait curieusement. Les deux jeunes hommes, quant à eux, n'avaient pas repris conscience mais leurs mains s'étaient jointes, comme pour s'assurer que l'autre était toujours là.

Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, Duke laissa un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il avait fait ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les aider à survivre et il savait désormais que c'était une décision qu'il ne regretterait pas.

Tranquillisé, l'esprit de glace quitta la grotte, abandonnant ces trois âmes qui avaient su le toucher pour la première fois depuis de longues, très longues années.

**XxXxX**

Merci pour votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et impressions en commentaires. ;)


End file.
